Turana
A Toa of Fire who is a rebel. History As a Matoran Not much is known about his life as a Matoran except that he was a Mask Maker and lived on Metru Nui. When Teridax was putting Matoran in the Matoran Pods he looked ahead to see what was happing and then fled from Metru Nui. He later found an unnamed island and named it Turana Nui, hopping that no one would find him. Becoming a Toa While walking through his island he was teleported to the Order of Mata Nui and was forced to become a Toa for he was the only Matoran who still knew about Metru Nui. He was told that if he was to ever get any Matoran on his from Metru Nui he could not tell them about the island. He was then teleported back to his island. As a Toa After feeling lonely he went back to Metru Nui to find some Matoran Pods in the Sliver Sea and a Toa fighting a Makuta. He collected about 1,500 Matoran before almost being spoted by Nuju and Teridax. He then told the Matoran too becareful of starnge things on the island. Turana let the Matoran do whatever they wanted to. Meaning if they wanted too start a job or not for he hated his job as a Mask Maker on Metru Nui. After being on his island for a year an Order member named Crusher came and gave him Toa stones. He was told too give them to five Matoran. The five Matoran were chosen by a test of skill. The five Matoran were Rena, Vorrick, Nero, Magnos, and Icerax. Now known as Toa Rena, Toa Vorrick, Toa Nero, Toa Magnos, and Toa Icerax. His Toa Team then travelled to Karda Nui after failing in Voya Nui. The met the Matoran who didn't turn into Shadow Matoran and fought off most of the Makuta there. After being hit by Antroz Turana fell down to the swamp. He was rescued by Tanma and was brought into the Codrex. Turanas team followed him into the Codrex and broke the keystones into six pieces incase any Toa need to use them they would have to look for them. When the Toa Nuva arrived they made a hut and stayed in there. Turana started to wonder who was watching over the Matoran as a 'Toa' for Turana knew a Matoran who acted like he was a Toa, that Matorans name was Dealer. When the Storm started in Karda Nui they went back too Turana Nui to find that Dealer became known as Toa Dealer. When Teridax started ruling the universe with Rakhshi and Exo-Toa Turana used on Olmak to open a portal to an unknown Pocket Dimension. He, his Toa Team, and all the Matoran on the Island went there to be safe. Turana later went back just to find the Toa Nuva and told them to come get him when Teridax was done ruling the universe. He then went back to the Pocket Dimension Pocket Dimension All their doing there is starting a new life where their was no evil. Turana is now a Mask Maker who tries to make legendary masks. They were later forced to exit this dimension because of some matoran going insane. Exile to Bara Magna They were later exiled to Bara Magna for unknown reasons. Turana was later separated from his team to represent the Fire Tribe in arena battles after Ackar left with Mata Nui and Kiina. He won many battles and fought hard, though he would not fight his team mates. When the Glatorian fought the Skrall he gathered his team and fought them off together. He and his team meet Mata Nui, and told him where they came from, Mata Nui said Teridax is bound to come here. When Teridax came they fought off Rahkshi and snuck back into the MU. Though they found out it wasn't safe in there and helped evacuate Matoran and Turaga. When Spherus Magna was restored he became a Blacksmith. He rides through Spherus Magna with his Ziphet H7. Abilities and Traits Turana would, sometimes, attack before he thought about what would happen to others around him. He got mad at people only when they made him mad. He was friendly to almost anyone. When he turned into a turaga he became very wise and enjoyed telling stories of his teams past. Powers He had power over fire, and channeed it through two fire swords he had. Mask He wore a Hau Nuva the mask of sheilding. After becoming a Turaga, it became a noble Hau. Stats Appearances *''The Tidrax Chronicles: Early Life (mentioned only)'' Triva Turana looks like a differant version of the 2003 Tahu Nuva Category:Toa